


Turn on (The lawn mower.)

by kapooshe



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Feminization, Grinding, M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapooshe/pseuds/kapooshe
Summary: The task was simple, Dan needed to mow the lawn. But, he had a full bladder, and Phil wouldn't let him go.Or,The one where Dan tries to mow the lawn with a full bladder and Phil edges him.





	Turn on (The lawn mower.)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry

The task was simple.  
All Dan had to do was mow the yard of their newly bought house.  
But- he had a problem. He had to pee.  
Normally, Dan would just go inside, use the toilet and move on with the day like nothing happend.   
But,  
Phil had rules for him to follow.  
The main rule, the rule that can be extra punishible for if broken,  
is that he had to ask Phil whenever he needed to use the toilet.  
So, he went inside the house. Phil was sitting at his laptop editing a video while Friends played on the TV.  
Dan strut up behind Phil.  
"Baby? Can i go to the bathroom?" he asked sweetly. Phil smirked at his request.  
Usually, Phil would say yes and dan would do like regular.  
Sometimes he would say no.  
Today, he decided that no was a good anwser for him.  
"Are you done with the lawn?"  
Dan shook his head.  
"Hold it until your done with the lawn. How bad do you have to go?" Phil took his hand away from his laptop and faced Dan.  
"N-Not to bad." He let out a breath.  
Phil eyes him, and gets up. He marched into the kitchen.  
Dan already knew what was coming.  
A minute later, Phil came out with a small water bottle full of iced sprite.  
"I want this drank by the time you come back in. Hold it in." He demanded, handing dan the bottle. "Also, if you drink all of it, come back for another one."  
Dan nodded submissively, and walked back outside with the bottle.  
Him and Phil had bought a riding lawn mower weeks prior, it was well working,(and expensive) and easy to use.  
But, it doesn't do well on rough terrain. It will shake and rattle and viberate.  
This was going to be one hell of a ride. (Pun intended.)  
Dan hopped on and turned the key in, as soon as he started the mower it started rattling, making the seat vibrate.  
Dan squirmed as his bladder jolted painfully, he ground his crotch into the seat of the lawn mower to releave some pressure.  
He pressed the gas pedal and started mowing the grass.   
About halfway through, he had draken all of his sprite. He hopped off and quickly trotted into the house, exited to please Phil with his obedience.  
"Phil! can I have more?" he walked into the kitchen were Phil is located.  
"Yes, baby."   
Dan noticed the prominent buldge in phils sweatpants. He gulped.  
"Drink. Right in front of me." Phil handed him a glass of water.  
Dan started slowly drinking the water down.  
"Good boy. You're being so good for me." Phil uncounsously rubbed the front of his sweats, palming himself lightly.  
A whimper forced its self out of dans throat at the sight of Phil doing this.  
Dan squeezed his perfect little thigs together.  
"Being so good for me, so obidient, my pretty princess."  
He moaned a little in desperation, his little cock hard in his tight jeans the praise hes getting from Phil.  
"You know what? baby, can you go put your skirt on? the pastel pink one? you'll look so pretty in it, bear," Phil encouraged lightly.  
Dan nodded and trotted to the bedroom, finding his skirt tucked under a couple pairs of cutesy lingerie.  
Dan decided to be an extra good boy.  
He grabbed a pair of panties, and a black special butt blug with a star on the end of it.  
He spread his legs and slipped it in, his ass already loose from the night before.  
He grabbed the remote to it, and tossed it on the bed lazily.  
He liked the feel of this plug.  
He grabbed matching thigh highes from the drawer, and Phil was stood in the doorway the whole time.  
He slipped the lace on delicatly, and then pulled some panties over.  
He hooked the thigh highes onto the panties, and then relised Phil was staring.  
"You look so cute, princess." Phil said, while dan swayed over to him and handed him the remote to the vibrating butt plug.  
Dan whimperd as he pressed his legs together firmly.  
"What do you want me to do to you, my behaving princess?"   
Dan whined at the praise, squirming when his tip started leaking precome.  
"Use your words, baby." Phil smirked at him lightly, watching as his submissive Daniel squirmed and bucked his hips up lightly against his skirt searching for some type of friction to releave his aching bladder.  
Dans hands found themselves at his crotch, holding and rubbing at the area to try to help hold in the pool of piss that was itching to get out of him.  
Phil picked up Dan in bridal style, laying him delicatly on the bed and removing his hands from his crotch.  
Dan whined and squirmed.  
"Shh. shh, no hands." Phil sat at the end of the bed, with the remote to dams viborator in his hand.  
He turned it up to 0.5.  
It wasnt enough to stimulate him good enough, it wasnt enough to get him to come. It was just a teasing feeling against his prostate.  
"P-Phil..i-i...more, please," Dan helplessly wiggled against the bed at an effort to get more pleasure from the plug and hold his piss in.  
"Daniel, how full are you? how bad do you have to go?" Phil pressed on Dans lower stomach lightly, watching as he arched into the touch of Phils hand.  
"B-Bad. I-I cant-" Dan moaned as his cock dribbled and leaked precome and piss, the bed only dampening a little. His breath came out in little gasps and moans.  
"Fuck. Fuck you're so good for me baby. So good for your daddy, hm?"   
Dan thought he didnt have a daddy kink, but after the words "Baby" and "Daddy" flew out of phils mouth, he moaned a little louder.  
Phil quickly shoved his hand down his sweats and boxers, and started running his hand over the head of his own cock at the sight of Dan so close to losing control.  
Phil turned off the viborator, and Dan whined at the loss of the little bit of pleasure.  
He slowly pulled down Dans skirt to reveal the thigh highs and panties that he had put on beforehand, damp with precome and piss. The tip of his cock was poking out from the top of it.  
Dans face was flushed and he was panting when Phil started mouthing the tip of his cock through the fabric of his panties, licking the slit as dans thighs trembled and shook.  
"P-Phil. o-oh fuck, keep going." He bucked his hips up into Phils touch, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head in pleasure.  
"Tell me when you're close, baby." Phil demanded lightly, pulling down the panties so his dick can be free.  
Dans leg bounced and he crossed them lightly, piss was aching to get out and he was so, so horny.  
"P-Phil..i-im c-close, i-i think." Dan let out a glutteral moan.  
Phil pulled away. "Jeans. We have to film." Phil threw a folded pair of jeans on the bed.  
He sighed in frusteration, took the jeans phil threw him and pulled them on, with minimal leaks.  
Dan stood up off of the bed, and stumbled into the gaming room. He sat in his chair lightly and panned the camera above his waist, phil also sat down.  
"A-Ah, Phil. Please. Please let me come I'm begging you." His hand uncounsously rubbed at the front of his jeans, moaning quietly as his legs fanned in and out in desperation.  
Phil slapped Dans hand away from himself.  
"Bad. Hold it."  
\--  
It was three fourths of the way through filming when Phil paused the camera.  
"What? why did you pause?" Dan asked politely, squeezing his legs together firmly and waiting for an anwser.  
"We have to grind monsters, i was pausing because im going to have you do something."  
Dan knitted his eyebrows together. "And what what would this thing be?"  
Phil rolled his chair out. "Sit on my lap."  
"A-Alright." He climbed up onto Phils lap.  
"right, take the controller, press start. And start playing.  
"O-okay?"   
So he started playing the game, grinding monsters, collecting gold and trying to get all of the required monsters killed.  
Dan squeezed his legs together, desperately trying to keep his piss inside of him.  
Phil put his hands on Dans knees and pulled his legs apart, watching as the crotch of his jeans started to darken.  
"P-Phil...let me-" He moaned as he desperately ground his ass into Phils crotch.  
Phil let out a breathy moan right next to Dans ear, nibbling on his earlobe.  
"Ah-Ah..." Dan moaned desperately as piss escaped his dick, throbbing in his jeans and twitching because the release fealt so, so fucking good and he was so close.  
"I-Im close, im close, daddy-" He moaned and spread his legs apart more, the pee soaking his jeans and phils too.  
"Good boy, Such a good boy for daddy. Aren't you?"  
Dan hummed, warmth consuming his lower half and some spilling into the floor or, onto Phil.  
This situation was such a fucking turn on.  
And before he knew it, Phil had his hands down Dans jeans, Jerking his cock and kissing his neck as his damp jeans started to cool down.  
He moaned loudly, his slick and leaking dick getting jerked off by Phil quickly.  
He came without warning  
Usually his orgasm was only a spurt or two, but this one was alot.  
He came in waves, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and he moaned loudly.  
Phil came in his pants, his breath shaking and his hands shaking as he finished off Dan.  
And then Daniel rememberd,  
He had left the lawn mower on.


End file.
